thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Good Place To Stay (SWB)
"A Good Place To Stay" is the second episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 14th episode overall. Synopsis Tobias and some survivors from The Reserve find a place they believe could be safe. Plot While the pack is passing, Dani and Tobias are ducked in the vehicle, both of them peeking through the window as biters pass them. Both of them are terrified, Tobias trying to act like he isn't. "Just stay down. We'll be fine." Dani looks at him silently, seeing the fear in his eyes. She puts a hand on his shoulder and ducks down again with him. Later, the sun begins to rise over the road. The pack is gone. Dani feels something poke her face and groans. "Tobias, quit it." "Quit what?" Tobias grumbles from the passenger seat. Her eyes shoot open and she gasps, seeing a gun pointed directly at her. Dani looks at the man holding the rifle. He glares down at her. "T-Tobias... Wake up." Tobias sits up and looks at her to speak but sees the man. A woman behind him points her rifle at him next. "Get out of the car." The man demands. The siblings do as they are told, stepping out of their vehicle. They see two others holding the rest of their group at gunpoint by the other cars. "What do you want?" Tobias asks. "Shut up!" The woman shouts. "Look, we're not a harm to you! Just let us go!" Maggie shouts, making one of the other men glare at her. The man holding Dani looks at her. "Lucas." The man named Lucas looks at her and punches her in the stomach. Amber and Angel both begin shouting, all of the new group pointing their guns at them. Dani sees the man is distracted and grabs his rifle, pushing it up to the sky and kicking him in the leg, making him fall to his knees and release his gun. The woman is about to shoot Dani, but Tobias pushes her down and they both scramble for the gun. Dani points her rifle at the man while Tobias grabs the woman's and holds her. Amber and Jack both have the other two guns and the group has them all get to their knees. Tobias chuckles and gets closer to the woman, who is glaring at him. "Who has the upper hand now?" "Who are you?" Cleo asks. "My name is Jae. These are my comrades, Reyna, Lucas and Colton." The man says. Dani shakes her head. "What did you want from us? Were you going to take our things, because we clearly don't have anything." Reyna sneers at her. "We can see that. We didn't want your shit, we wanted you." "What does that mean?" Jack asks. Amber grabs her knife and looks to her mother. Jae glances at Reyna with an angered look before looking back at Tobias and Dani. "Our group depends on people. We see people that have nothing, we take them." Amber steps forward. "We have a group we're trying to find, dicks." She says, her mother grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Watch your tone." She murmurs. Jae sighs. "We were unaware of that. I'm sorry. We'll be on our way-." "No." Tobias says. "You'll take us to your camp and give us whatever supplies we desire." "Oh, go fuck yourself!" Reyna yells. Jae sneers at her. "Will you shut your mouth, please." He says hoarsly. She stares at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, Jae? They want to take our shit, fuck that!" Jae ignores her and nods to Tobias. "I'll take you. We have a van close by." He nods down the road and Dani sees the van with a design on the side. Addams' General Hospital. They allow the group to stand. Maggie, Amber and Monet pull Tobias aside. "Listen, Mr. McLemore. I trust you. You helped my daughter get out of the woods. But I'm not letting her go blindly into a place that could be dangerous." Monet says. Amber sighs, obviously wanting to go. "I agree with her. I think we should stay back in case things go south." Maggie says. Tobias nods and has Jack give Monet his rifle. They get in the van with the other four, Monet, Amber, Maggie and Angel staying behind. Later, the group drives up to a hospital in the city and they all get out of the vehicle, Jae and his group still at gunpoint. A woman at the door holds a gun up. "What's going on here?!" She shouts. "Kris, calm down! We tried taking them, they overpowered us. Just get a few rifles, ammo and food and water for them so they can go. And get Sorkin." Jae yells. Kris hesitates and lowers her weapon, sneering at Tobias and the others before going inside. Dani looks around. "Toby, I don't like this." She says. Cleo looks around as well. Dani then sees one of the windows open and sees someone in the window with a sniper rifle. She gasps. "There's a sniper!" Suddenly, Jack is shot in the chest by the sniper, Cleo screaming as he falls into her, knocking her down. As everyone scrambles to find cover, she manages to drag him behind a vehicle and tries to stop the bleeding, but she sees he is already head. Cleo sobs and grabs her knife and stabs him in the head. Tobias and Dani hide behind a car together, both looking around to see if there's a way out. Dani sees Reyna poke out from behind the car and point her pistol at Tobias. Dani quickly shoots her in the stomach and she falls back, bleeding on the ground. The shooting stops and Tobias looks over the car to see a man walking out from the hospital. Jae and the others join him as they approach his group. He smirks at him. "Hi. I'm Dr. Carson Sorkin." Co-Stars *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Marc Gowen as Daniel *Kimberly Leemans as Kris *Karl Makinen as Colton Deaths *Jack Mara *Reyna Stanford (Alive) Your Rating How would you rate "A Good Place To Stay" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Jae. *First appearance of Lucas. *First appearance of Colton. *First appearance of Kris. *First appearance of Carson Sorkin. *First appearance of Daniel. *First (and last) appearance of Reyna Stanford. (Alive) *Last appearance of Jack Mara. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)